Borrowed Time
by ZzzShiroNeko
Summary: Harry and Hermione's romance went along well from the summer to the beginning of their 7th year. On their first day back, Hermione has to go back in time in order to change something that had just happened...
1. Chapter 1 Back to School

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and not copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Disclaimer in Layman's Terms:** Harry Potter, the characters and the plot do NOT belong to me. Just this fanfic, and the original characters mentioned in it. Thank you.

* * *

**On Borrowed Time**

Chapter 01 – Back to School (Sunday - September 1, 1996) 

* * *

If coming back to school after a really fine summer was not bad enough, going back to school on the same train as your mortal enemy just plain sucked the joy out of welcoming the new school year. Being in the same car with your mortal enemy just plain sucked the joy of life itself. At least that's what Hermione was feeling at that moment.

She, Ron and the head boys and girls from the other houses were debriefing the new prefects of their duties for the year. Ron was sitting beside her, daydreaming of Quidditch she assumed, after they had finished their turn talking. She on the other hand she paid close attention to the pointers that the Ravenclaw Head Boy and Girl gave to the new prefects. Though her eyes were fixed at them, she could not help but glare at the silver-blonde-haired boy sitting across from her. He was glaring at her from the corner of his eye and this was making Hermione quite uncomfortable.

Draco looked very much like the same boy she detested the previous six years she had known him: self-centered, conceited, and egotistical as all hell. But he was no longer a boy. And though just looking at him usually made her want to puke out her insides, she could not deny, to herself at least, the fact that she was quite attracted to him. He was and will always be a looker. He appeared a bit more mature, though probably would not act like it anyway, and looked more handsome than in any time Hermione saw him in the past. He was tall, but not lanky, and he seemed quite fit, probably from all the years of practice as to try to beat Harry to the Snitch. His jaws, his piercing eyes and his gorgeous silk-like hair almost made her melt right on her seat.

But Hermione was smart enough to stop staring and, rather, just threw momentary glances at him whenever he was not looking back at her. As she sat there, trying to get herself out of the zone, she tried to recall every revolting thing that he had done to her just to keep her eyes away from him. She tried to regain focus but her thoughts wandered from her crush to her other crush, who she now also called her boyfriend.

Hermione recounted the events of the summer when she and Harry spent the warm carefree and school-free days with the Weasleys. They had pretend Quidditch practices, backyard camping, made the Weasley yard gnome-free (at least for the time being), and stayed away from the Weasley twins as to not fall victims to their practical jokes or be test dummies for their new products. The past summer had been the best of their lives.

Their summer days had become a bit more carefree now that Voldemort was gone. It was a few weeks after the winter holiday of their sixth year when Harry encountered Voldemort in a hidden area in Hogsmeade. Of course any encounter between those two mortal enemies often end in bloodshed, and bloodshed did happen. Voldemort thought that if he was not able to kill Harry by magic, he had to do it manually. He chose to battle Harry, surprisingly, by means of a swordfight.

No one, not even Ron nor Hermione, knew of the exact details of what really happened. Harry never told anyone about Voldemort's last battle, not even the newspapers. No one asked Harry what happened because he always got touchy and quite irritable even at the mention of the V-word.

So, fun was expected during their stay for they all wanted Harry to feel less depressed and to be somewhat more optimistic. He had been despondent after the death of Sirius Black, his godfather and the only relative he cared for. All throughout their sixth year, Harry kept to himself. He spent minimal time with his two best friends, attended Quidditch practice but said little and just stayed out of everybody's sight.

But after his defeat of the Dark Lord, Harry made a complete turn-around. Harry became chattier than usual, finally letting his emotions about everything show, rather than keeping them all bottled in. He utilized his feelings by talking, his words served as some sort of self-therapy. He still did not talk about Voldemort's last battle, but Hermione thought that talking about some things openly was the best thing he had ever done for himself and she was quite proud of this breakthrough.

But Hermione did not expect yet another surprise from Harry. Harry started to cling to her like a wet t-shirt to a body. She, and as well as their other friends, had never seen him that way. Harry was always the mysterious Harry, keeping his thoughts to himself and quite withdrawn. This complete turnabout allowed Hermione to get closer to the real Harry and their friendship ensued into something else more serious.

Their idle chatter turned into hours of holding hands then to minutes of passionate kisses. Everyone was fine about their little courtship, except for Ron who was not so keen about finding the two snogging in his room. His feelings later changed to elation when he realized he was to receive ten galleons from Ginny. He had won the bet of which the terms were that Harry and Hermione would be an official couple before they were to go back to Hogwarts.

"Hermione? HERMIONE?"

"Oh, sorry Ron," she apologized when she finally realized that the Prefects and the Heads of the Houses were dispersing. "I guess I got lost in dreamland there."

"Yeah, well, we can go back to the car where Ginny and your _boyfriend _are at," Ron jeered with a sly grin painted on his face. "Or maybeGin and I ought to give you two some privacy."

"Oh shut up, Ron," she said as she started to stand up. But before she and Ron reached the doorway that led to the other cars, two Slytherins closed their way out, blocking the exit.

"You and Harry are a _couple_?" asked Pansy Parkinson in disbelief. "Someone is actually with _you_? What am I saying? I shouldn't be surprised! You and Harry. Oh, classic! A halfie and a Muddy. It's a fairytale come true!"

"Get out of the way, Parkinson," spat Ron, "before I use your sorry excuse for a face as a douche bag."

"At least one of you losers actually has a girl," exclaimed Draco.

"Buzz off, Malfoy."

"That's all you can say to me? 'Buzz off'? How easily you make fun of girls. Why? Are you scared of how easily I can toss a twat like you back to the dumpster that you live in?"

"At least he isn't a piece of rubbish like you are!" Hermione shouted right by Draco's ear. During her sudden outcry, she noticed something that she had never seen Draco do before: tremble and look defeated right in front of her.

"Weasley just despises girls because he does not have one."

"Leave him alone, Malfoy!"

"Tell us, Ron," continued Draco as he eyed Hermione. "Just tell us how much it pains you to see someone else have something you dearly want?

Hermione had finally lost her temper and kicked Draco in the shins. The boy crumpled to the floor, holding his lower leg and screaming bloody murder.

"I'll send you to detention, Granger! AH!"

"May remind you, Malfoy," said Hermione as she heeled Draco's free hand. "You are no longer an Inquisitorial Squad so you don't have Umbridge to suck up to. And if you are going to whine about it, talk to you father in Azkaban. Give him a visit, or better yet, stay there in the cell with that worthless piece of dung. Or better yet, do us all a favour. Why don't you join your father's Master in the likes of hell?"

"HERMIONE DID WHAT?" Harry asked Ron as Hermione tried to keep Ginny from rolling off her seat. "My sweet Hermione really said that?"

Apparently, Ron forgot to mention the part where Hermione said the 'V' word. Still he was beet-red, from all the laughing he had done, and was beaming with pride.

"I have never been prouder of anyone in my whole entire life, Harry! After all those years hanging out with the two of us, I think we have finally corrupted her. I think I am going cry!"

"Ron!" exclaimed Hermione. "I think you have both corrupted me after that incident with the troll our first year."

"You're right about that," said Ginny half-giggle. "But I really wish your aim was not off. You could have kicked him in the gonads and ended the Malfoy line right then and there!"

Laughter echoed inside the car they were in while Hermione was still in shock and in disbelief of what she had done. It was not of her nature to be violent. Maybe it was the spur of the moment, maybe it was because of the frustrations of yesteryears, she did not know what possessed her to do so. She just was not as happy in the inside for doing so. She sort of regretted her actions. She thought that although Draco did deserve to be castrated for all countless reasons that Hermione couldn't even imagine, still she felt guilty about resolving to violence.

"What's wrong Hermione?" asked Ron as she notice her glare at him. "Are you feeling sorry for Malfoy or something? I thought of all the people, you would be the one celebrating the most."

"Well," she said half-heartedly as Harry moved closer to her seat. "I am happy to finally . I am just… I guess I was just sad Harry and Ginny had to miss the real thing."

"I think seeing Malfoy gimping as he walks out of the train is enough to pacify our shallow happiness," said Harry as he gave Hermione a light peck on the cheek and moved her closer to him.

"Ow!" exclaimed the two of them as something from her skirt pocket poked on both their sides.

"Hermione! What in the world are you carrying in your pockets?"

"Nothing really," she answered as she pulled out the item. "It's just er---"

"Is that what I think it is?"

"_Déjà vu_, anyone?" joked Ron as he grabbed it right out of Hermione's hands. "The Time-Turner? Dumbledore trusted you with it again?"

"What is wrong with that?" Hermione took it away from him. "I wanted to take a lot of classes. I think it's another brilliant idea in the making."

"It is!" exclaimed Harry. "You can spend more time with us because you would not be studying all the time. Well not really, since you would be studying and then turn back time to spend time with us. But you would be tired from studying to spend time with us... Did that make any sense at all?"

"Stop thinking too hard, Harry," laughed Ron. "You are going to hurt your brain and the school year has not even started yet."

"As long as you use it the way that Professor Dumbledore instructed you," said Ginny, "having the Time-Turner will do you good."

"That's the support I was expecting," she added cheerily. "Now, where is the lady who rolls the food cart? I am starving."

* * *

End of Chapter

**

* * *

Author Notes:**

It was never mentioned in the book or in the HP Lexicon who the Slytherin Prefects were. It was never mentioned that Draco is the Slytherin Prefect nor will he have the title of Head Boy (since JKR have only published the fifth book.) I just made it the way it is to make my life just a bit easier. 

**Please review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Vial, the Dagger

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and not copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Disclaimer in Layman's Terms**: Harry Potter, the characters and the plot do NOT belong to me. Just this fanfic, and the original characters mentioned in it. Thank you.

* * *

**On Borrowed Time**

Chapter 02 - The Vial, the Dagger, and the Dragon (September 1, 1996 continued)

* * *

After they have had their first dinner of the term, the trio made sure their things have been sent to their rooms before settling themselves in. 

But before Hermione decided to show Harry and Ron her schedule, she decided to change out of her uniforms and into much more comfortable clothes.

"Hermione!" shouted Harry impatiently from below the staircase. "I want to see your schedule. Come on now!"

"Hang on, will you?" answered Hermione back as she jumped into her T-shirts. "Will you at least give me a few minutes to look over myself?"

The miniature grandfather clock by her dresser chimed. It was almost nine in the evening. After checking her reflection twice, she headed out to meet Harry.

"Hey, love," he whispered as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Hi. Where's Ron?"

"He's already at the Common Room. Let's go before he decides to throw his class schedule into the fire."

In the Common Room they sat beside Ron on the couch by the fire before arguing over their schedules for the school year to come.

"I think you have classes more than all my fingers and toes combined, Hermione," whined Harry wide-eyed as he looked over her schedule. "I have never seen have as many classes as you did our second year. Déjà vu, anyone?"

"Of course!" shouted Ron. "You've got the Time---"

"Tell the whole world, why don't you?" whispered Hermione as she and Harry clapped their hands over his wide open trap.

"But Hermione?" giggled Harry as they both let go of Ron. "Where is HARRY is that schedule?"

"HA!" laughed Ron loudly. "No offence, Harry. I know you did defeat the Dark Lord when you were a baby, and you are considered a hero now since you finally defeated him, but I don't think there should be a class in your name."

"Shut up Ron," growled Harry angrily. "I _was_ not a hero nor will I ever be one. And I prefer not to discuss Him, the events in my life that involved Him or what I am thought of as." Harry suddenly got up from his seat and turned to face Hermione.

"Never mind, I am going upstairs now. Goodnight, Ron. Goodnight, Hermione" He gave her a quick kiss on the lips before heading up the Gryffindor dormitories.

Hermione slapped Ron on the shoulders a few times before yelling at him.

"How many times did I tell you NOT to talk about Voldemort?"

He shivered. "Could you NOT say His name?"

"I would say His name on purpose as to remind you NOT to talk about Him in front of Harry."

"But if you say His name, then Harry will be reminded of Him."

"Just shut it, Ron," as she slapped his arm one last time before getting up. "I would slap you till you turn blue but I desperately need to get something from the library."

"The library? You might as well live in that place! It's not even the first day of term and already you're heading there."

"Unlike you, Ron, who prefer to have an empty cranium, I actually prefer to exercise my brain. I will see you and Harry tomorrow. Goodnight."

Hermione headed out of the Portrait of the Fat Lady, went through the moving staircases and down to the library. She took her usual route, but when she reached the corridor that lead straight to the library, she noticed a ripped piece of green cloth lying on the floor. She picked it up, wondering where it came from as touched the elegance of the fabric. Though the piece of cloth was small, it obviously looked intricately textured and yet it was soft and smooth to the touch. Hermione was about to rub it across her cheek when she suddenly heard someone wince not far from where she was standing. A few paces towards the direction of the voice led him to a doorway which she knew led to the room which Harry and Ron called the "Mirror of Erised Room" because that was where the two boys found the mirror years ago. Though it was now considered a restricted room, Hermione's curiosity took over and she eventually reached for the handle. She looked for any signs of Peeves and when she realized that the coast was clear, she pulled the handle and entered the room.

As Hermione slowly opened the door, she heard someone shuffle. This startled her a bit so she hurriedly grabbed her wand and pointed it towards the middle of the room. She heard a light scuffling from behind the curtains and pointed her wand towards it before speaking.

"I know someone is in here. Show yourself."

"No," someone whispered in a weak grating voice. "Leave me in peace."

"If you don't get out, I will be forced to tell a teacher that someone is here."

"Leave!"

By that time, Hermione had figured out whom the voice belonged to. She knew it was Draco Malfoy, but she did not know whether to run for her life or to confront him. Hermione tried to make a decision as she talked as to either approach Draco with caution or just leave.

"I don't know what you are planning right now, but I want you to get out from behind the curtains, with your wand in your pocket."

Uncomfortable silence filled the room. She waited a few more seconds for any activity behind the curtains. Hermione watched as Draco quickly pulled the curtains open, revealing himself to her, and started to kneel. In one quick motion, he crumpled to the floor and stayed there for quite sometime.

She rushed towards him, panicking and screaming.

"What happened? Malfoy?" There was no answer. "MALFOY!"

Draco was obviously unconscious. His eyes hands were flailed lifelessly to his sides and his eyes were glazed over. Out of panic, Hermione shook him as to wake him. He was not responding to her voice at all. Hermione wondered what had just happened so she looked at his hands. Both his hands revealed some things Hermione did not notice when he fell to the floor. Draco's long-sleeved sweater was torn up to the elbows, revealing a Dark Mark which Hermione thought had been there for years. Covering the Dark Mark was a sheet of dried blood and some was still trickling down his wrist.

He was taking very shallow breaths and he was turning blue. When Hermione got closer to listen to his heartbeat, she got a whiff of something that reminded her of asphodel in the infusion of wormwood. Then, it all made sense: Draco had just drunk the Draught of the Living Death.

"Help! Someone, please! HELP!"

"It was all so sudden. I saw this piece of torn cloth on the floor and heard a voice. I followed it and ended up in the room. I heard him shuffling, told him to come out and then when he did, he fainted in front of me. I screamed for help but when no one came, I ran to library and then… and then---" Hermione burst into tears in Harry's arms as she tried to recall what happened to Professor Dumbledore, their headmaster.

The minutes that passed after Hermione ran for help went by so fast. All Hermione could remember was that she led Madame Pince to where Draco lay and then followed him as he was rushed towards the infirmary. In addition, before she knew it, he was declared dead due to the poison he ingested along with the loss of blood.

She could not get over the feeling of helplessness. Harry tried to comfort her by rubbing her back and hugging her, but voices of guilt in her head taunted her. _If only you got there minutes earlier_, they screamed. _Or maybe if you screamed loud enough, someone could have heard you. You could have at least run fast enough_.

Hermione knew deep inside that it was not her fault at all that Draco died trying to commit suicide. But she cannot help but think that she was as guilty of being an accessory to Draco's death as the poison he drank and the dagger that pierced his skin.

It took a warm drink and a couple of minutes to calm her down before Dumbledore walked towards her.

"I would like to speak with you privately, Miss Granger."

Hermione stared at him in wonder, for he seemed imperturbable about what had just happened. She nodded her head weakly towards Harry who in turn gave a big hug before leaving the room.

"The loss of Mr. Malfoy seems to have affected you greatly, Miss Granger."

"Seeing someone just die like that, thinking that you could have done something, could still stir the emotion of one's mortal enemy or friend."

Dumbledore paced around the room before turning back to her.

"I am apologizing right now for what I am about to say, Miss Granger. I would really hate to ask you to do something especially since you still seem to shaken up about what had just happened."

"What is it, Professor?" she asked right before a sniffling fit.

"You know that I would not normally do anything with the Time-Turner that would change the events of history. Mr. Malfoy may not be the best of people but I think he was just a lost boy. But that does not mean he should have been a lost cause. He was torn between himself and the path that his father had chosen for him. I know he is not an evil boy, as many of you would think. He deserves a second chance and I think we should give him that. What I am proposing you do, Miss Granger, is to prevent Mr. Malfoy from killing myself."

"Professor, do you mean you are asking me to turn back time and get to Draco before he tried to commit suicide?"

"Yes, Miss Granger. I would like you to go back in time a few minutes before he drinks the poison."

"I don't think I am the best person for the job, Professor. I think someone else would do a much better job. And Malfoy will not listen to me. He detests me."

"Let not looks deceive you, Miss Granger. Draco will hear you out, I am sure of it."

"But Professor---"

"I can't think of anyone else who could prevent this from happening, Miss Granger. But if you prefer to keep things the way they are or someone else to do the task, I will respect your decision."

Hermione felt like she was suddenly placed in this pedestal. She felt like she was one of the Fates, powerful yet unable to decide. And as much as she feared that she would fail her mission, Dumbledore did not give her much choice. She did not want the guilt of just letting things the way it is on her shoulder the rest of her life. She took the Time-Turner out of her pocket and held it close to her heart.

"I will do it, Professor."

"Thank you, Miss Granger. A two clicks will do it," he said. "You know what to do."

* * *

End of chapter

* * *

**Please review!!!**


	3. Chapter 3 Borrowing A Few Minutes from ...

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and not copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Disclaimer in Layman's Terms**: Harry Potter, the characters and the plot do NOT belong to me. Just this fanfic, and the original characters mentioned in it. Thank you.

* * *

**On Borrowed Time**

Chapter 03 - Borrowing A Few Minutes from Time (September 1, 1996 continued) 

* * *

When Hermione clicked on the Time-Turner, she felt like she was being pulled her backwards, as though an invisible hook was piercing into her stomach, as flashes of the events that just happened reminded her what not to do. When the sensation stopped, she found herself back in her room, her things already there. She was holding both the Time-Turner and her class schedule on her hand.

She glanced towards her clock. It was a quarter past eight. That gives her less than an hour to get to Draco.

"Where were we at that time?" she asked herself loudly. "The sorting started at a quarter past seven, ended at about a quarter before eight. Then Dumbledore spoke and we ate. We should still be eating. It should be safe for me to go."

As quickly as she could, she stealthily ran down the stairs and up towards Harry's bedroom. Quickly, she rummaged through his items, making sure not to misplace anything, and gathered his Invisibility Cloak.

After covering herself with the cloak, Hermione felt like she was trying to run for the Olympics as she ran as fast as she could to the room where Draco will be at. Or where he already is if she had already wasted enough time. She was panting by the time she reached the corner but she did not care. She had a mission and she was going to accomplish it.

She stealthily walked towards the room, making sure not to make any noise at all. When she realized that the piece of cloth she saw before was not there, she sighed in relief. That meant that Draco was not in the room yet.

She then hurriedly ran into the room and hid by the curtains near the door and readied herself for what was to come. Just as Hermione pulled the wand out of her pocket, as if on cue, Draco walked into the room. He was sniffling as he headed towards the window.

"_The old moon laughed and sang a song,_" he said as he stared out into the moonlit sky. "_As they rocked in the wooden shoe. And the wind that sped them all night long ruffled the waves of dew---"_

Hermione mouthed the rest of the poem with him, for she also knew this poem by heart.

"_Wynken, Blynken, and Nod."_

However, she had accidentally said the last lines loudly, and Draco obviously heard it.

"Who's there?" he shouted as he walked towards the middle of the room. "Show yourself, NOW! OW!"

Hermione pointed her wand at him as she quickly got out from behind the curtains.

"Granger!" he said in a quite detested voice. "What are _you _doing here?"

Hermione took a deep breath at the sight of the dagger and the vial of poison that Draco had on either hand. She then stared at his grey eyes, still visible even under the poor lighting of the moonlight.

"Are you deaf? What are you doing here? Never mind. Just get out of here and leave me be, Mudblood."

Hermione calmly took a few deep breaths in before pointing her wand towards the hand in which he carried the vial with.

"Put the vial down, Malfoy."

"Just leave!"

"Don't even think of committing suicide by drinking the Draught of the Living Dead and slashing your wrists, Malfoy. Hand them both over."

"How did you---"

"I said put it down or I will place you under an _Imperio _Curse and make you act like a very hyper Chihuahua!"

"You are not allowed to do that! Besides, you don't have the skills to do that."

"And I can make sure you twitch whenever I say the word, _Draco_. Do you dare test me?"

Draco slowly walked towards her and bent down to place the vial on the ground. However, before he could stand up, Hermione gave him another order.

"The dagger beside the vial, please."

He glared up at her but surrendered the other items anyway. He stood up, took two steps back and glared at her angrily.

"You are making such a big mistake."

"The one making the biggest mistake here is you," she said, still pointing her wand at him. "You should not be trying to commit suicide."

"How _did _you know I was heading this way to do that? What are you, some kind of psychic?"

"Just consider me as your guardian angel," she said as she reached for the vial and pouring its the contents onto the floor. But when she was about to kick the dagger towards the dark side of the room, she noticed something red glimmering at its tip. She looked up at him and noticed that blood was already trickling down his left arm. She hurriedly got up and walked towards him.

"You're bleeding, Draco. Let's get you to Madame Pomfrey."

"Are you serious? I can't."

"Why not?"

"Are you blind?" he muttered in a panicked voice.

"I can see that you are bleeding---"

"Not that you twat! It's…it's---"

"It's because you do not want anyone seeing your Dark Mark?" she answered surely. "Fine, then stay still so I can at least stop the bleeding."

"Leave me alone! It's bad enough that you foiled my plans for tonight. Forcing me to take help from a Muggleborn like you… OW!"

Hermione, frustrated, took her wand out again and pressed it against his chin.

"If you don't stay still, I will make you believe you are a five year old girl and have all the Slytherin girls see you with girlish plaits on your hair. Be a good boy and stay still!" Draco nodded and let Hermione tend to him. But as she was about to tie her handkerchief on his cut, she quivered at the thought of how close her hand was to his Dark Mark.

"I could be sent to Azkaban just for having this _thing _on my arm. I… I don't want to---"

It was the first time she ever saw Draco that close to her and it was also the first time she saw him shake in fear.

"Please don't tell anyone."

"You're a Death Eater, Malfoy. Your kind tried to kill my boyfriend and was successful with a close friend of mine. Why should I do you any favours?"

"I tried to get out of it, I swear! Did you think I have a choice not to become one? I was forced to!"

"I think you're a filthy liar. You are evil to the core."

"I think you're the liar. You do believe me."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you would not have stopped me from killing myself and you would have been more careful with me. If you believed I was naturally evil, you would not have come this close to me knowing that I might have my wand in one of my pockets."

Hermione just realized her vulnerability at that moment. She did overlook the fact that Draco could have a wand his pocket and she wanted to kick herself for even forgetting about it.

"Don't worry," answered Draco. "I left my wand. I thought I had no use for it since I _am_ killing myself."

"Now, you are not. I will make you a deal, Malfoy," she said as she leaned by the window sill. "How about you sit here with me, tell my why you planned to do this, and I promise not to tell anyone that you have the Dark Mark?"

"How do I know a Mudblood---" Draco bit his lip and hang his head. "How do I know you would keep your word?"

"For someone asking a favour, you sure were a rude one. You're lucky I feel guilty about kicking you in the shins this morning. I'll let that slip of the tongue pass and as long as you promise not cause anyone including yourself any harm, I won't say anything about your Dark Mark."

Draco looked down on his arm and lightly touched the handkerchief, which was now covering his cut and his Dark Mark.

"Why did you let me call you what I called you and then accept my apology?" he asked emotionally as he looked into Hermione's eyes. "Why are keeping the secret? Why did you not just leave me here to bleed to death? Why are you doing these things for me? WHY?"

"To answer your first question, it is because I am a forgiving person. If I were to be mean, I would either leave you as you had imagined I would do or I would have ran to Pomfrey and tell her what you did to yourself."

"You're lying."

"To answer the second of the previous questions, I just think you're human, just like every single one of us. We all make mistakes, and yours was choosing to be who you are. Why you joined the Death Eaters is beyond me, especially after what happened to your father."

"You really thought I wanted to be Death Eater, Hermione?" he half-shouted. "You thought I enjoy being me, arrogant as all hell and the pain in everyone's butt? Well I don't! I was trained… no, I was forced to be who I am! I was trained to take my father's place as His follower if anything were to happen to Him. Father made sure I become his same exact sickening replica. I thought there would be a chance I would not have to become a Death Eater because Voldemort was before our day. But no! He was revived, my father was sent to Azkaban and I had to take my father's place!

"Even now that Voldemort is dead, He is still haunts my dreams, I can't sleep! He's haunts me. His voice, it's menacing and hearing it repeat the same platitudes night after night is driving me insane. I just… I can't take it anymore. I can't do what he asks me to do. Not anymore!"

A steady teardrop streamed down Draco's cheek. He turned away from her, as if to hide what had just happened. He tried not to look at her as he held in his tears but Hermione held his chin and made him look at her directly.

"Don't be ashamed of what you've done. You seem to be sorry about your actions and that's what matters. You do regret your actions, am I right?"

"I do. And I am willing to prove that I can turn a new leaf."

"If you wanted to prove that, tell me how that is possible if you are to kill yourself? How are you going to ask for salvation if you are dead?"

"I guess I can't. But people won't accept my change anyway, I know it."

"Not everyone is against you. People _can _be forgiving. People can accept the new you. But killing yourself is like passing off a chance."

He sniffled as he wiped away his tears.

"Thank you for knocking some sense into me."

"As long as I see some improvement in you in the future, I just might forgive all the things you did and said about me in due time."

"Thank you very much, Hermione," he said as offered his hand to her. "My name is Draco Malfoy, by the way. The new Draco Malfoy."

"Very pleased to meet you, Draco Malfoy," she said as she smiled at him.

"Yeah… Hermione? Can I ask you one more favour?" he suddenly asked.

"As long as it is not too big for me to handle, I'll do it for you."

"Can I talk to you sometimes, like how Ron and Harry talk to you? Can I confide in you?"

"I suppose we can do that."

"And I will no longer treat you like dirt like I did before. I'll treat you like I would any person. I meant I would treat you properly, like how a good-natured person treats another. Not like how I used to be. That was the old me---"

Within moments, Draco collapsed in front of her. She was able to catch him right on time. Unfortunately, a rustling came from outside the door.

Without even thinking twice, she let Draco down gently on the ground and hid herself under the Invisibility Cloak.

"What the---" she heard herself say as the other Hermione ran towards Draco. "Draco? DRACO! HELP! Someone help!!!"

When her double ran out of the room to get help, she headed straight for her bedroom and waited patiently for her, Harry and Dumbledore to appear.

While she waited, she paced in her room worriedly.

'Now that the circumstances are different, will Dumbledore still send me back in time to save Draco? What if he does not? I am going to be stuck in this time with another Hermione.'

As she continued contemplating of what could happen to her, the sound of stifling sobs echoed from outside her bedroom door. Again she hid under the cloak and listened in on their conversation.

"It was all so sudden. I saw this piece of torn cloth on the floor and heard a voice. I followed it and ended up in the room. I heard him shuffling, told him to come out and then when he did, he fainted in front of me. I screamed for help but when no one came, I ran to library and then… and then---"

"Mr. Potter, I would like to speak with Miss Granger privately, please."

The other Hermione nodded her head weakly towards Harry and gave him a big hug before he left the room.

"The loss of Mr. Malfoy seems to have affected you greatly, Miss Granger," incline Dumbledore.

"Seeing someone just die like that, thinking that you could have done something, could still stir the emotion of one's mortal enemy or friend."

"I am apologizing right now for what I am about to say, Miss Granger. I would really hate to ask you to do something especially since you still seem to shaken up about what had just happened."

"What is it, Professor?"

'Do I really sniffle that loudly?' Hermione asked herself. 'Oh, that's disgraceful.'

"You know that I would not normally do anything with the Time-Turner that would change the events of history. Mr. Malfoy may not be the best of people but I think he was just a lost boy. But that does not mean he should have been a lost cause. He was torn between himself and the path that his father had chosen for him. I know he is not an evil boy, as many of you would think. He deserves a second chance and I think we should give him that. What I am proposing you do, Miss Granger, is to prevent Mr. Malfoy from killing myself."

"Professor, do you mean you are asking me to turn back time and get to Draco before he tried to commit suicide?"

"Yes, Miss Granger. I would like you to go back in time a few minutes before he drinks the poison."

"I don't think I am the best person for the job, Professor. I think someone else would do a much better job. And Malfoy will not listen to me. He detests me."

"Let not looks deceive you, Miss Granger. Draco will hear you out, I am sure of it."

"But Professor---"

"I can't think of anyone else who could prevent this from happening, Miss Granger. But if you prefer to keep things the way they are or someone else to do the task, I will respect your decision."

"I will do it, Professor."

"Thank you, Miss Granger. A two clicks will do it," he said. "You know what to do."

When the other Hermione disappeared, Hermione came out from under the Invisibility Cloak and went over to Dumbledore.

"Do you think I did it correctly, sir?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Miss Granger."

After a quick wink, Dumbledore left the room.

"Hermione?" whispered Harry from behind the door. "Are you alright?"

"I am fine, Harry," she said. "I will be fine."

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

I hate making assumptions, but I can't help it if JKR does not give away everything. In this fanfic, Dumbledore DOES see through the cloak, obviously.

And I know I have made a LOT of mistakes that are not quite as canon as I thought it would be when I first wrote it. I would rather not point everything out for I would like to keep my story intact.

This chapter is quite confusing, I admit. So here's something that will help me explain some things a little easier: when I say invisi-Hermione, I am talking about the Hermione that came back in time while now-Hermione is the one that is crying.

Draco is NOT really dead in this chapter. Remember that invisi-Hermione spilled the contents of the vial on the floor. Dumbledore just makes Hermione think that Draco did die only for the purpose of getting now-Hermione to go back in time and allow invisi-Hermione passage into the present.

**Please review!!!**


	4. Chapter 4 The New Draco

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and not copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Disclaimer in Layman's Terms**: Harry Potter, the characters and the plot do NOT belong to me. Just this fanfic, and the original characters mentioned in it. Thank you.

**

* * *

**

**On Borrowed Time**

Chapter 04 - The New Draco (Sunday- September 8, 1996)

* * *

The first school week had gone by with rumors of Draco Malfoy's death circulating all over school. Of course, many rejoiced at the news and all were surprised to see a walking-talking miracle the day after. And although everyone knew Hermione was the one who saved Draco from possible death, many thought it was quite nice of her to have let pass his cruelty to her and saving his worthless life anyway.

Besides that, the week went by with minimal problems. Classes went on and the teachers were are tough as ever. Hermione got back on track but with the Time-Turner, she felt a little stressed by the amount of work she had to take with all the extra classes she had to take. Therefore, by the end of all her classes today, she decided to give the Time-Turner back to the headmaster and cut the amount her schoolwork down to half.

At the moment, Hermione sighed loudly before dropping the dust-covered cloth by the foot of the potions cupboard she was cleaning. She then restacked the newly wiped vials and bottles back to their respective places before reaching for the mop by the door and cleaning the rest of the Potions classroom. One may wonder why she was doing such a task since she had always been the one to reinforce school rules. The reason behind it was fairly simple and can be explained by only two words: Professor Snape.

Hermione did not expect their dear old Potions professor to be a bit nicer now that Voldemort was gone. However, she expected him to ease off Harry's case. Apparently, Snape still seemed to enjoy taking points off and sending Gryffindors -especially Harry- into detention.

Snape found Harry and Hermione making out in the hallways as they were heading towards his class, and he decided to punish both of them separately. Harry was given the dangerous task of disposing some questionable potions while Hermione was stuck doing the dirty work.

When not even a speck of dust can be found in the area she was assigned to, she washed her hands on the sink and headed out the door.

"Hermione!" shouted someone by the classroom door. "What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here, Malfoy?" she asked. "I have a reason to be here."

"I was doing some research on certain potions. I was planning to return some books that I had borrowed for this last summer. I heard you were cleaning the potions lab and I decided to drop by. Oh, hang on. You have some dust by your shoulder."

Draco dusted off the dirt on Hermione's shoulder, moving the hair from her face to behind her ears.

"I suppose you were serving detention," he said as both he and Hermione started to walk. "…because Professor Snape caught you and Harry snogging."

"We were not snogging. And where _did _you get this information?"

"Slytherins have ears, my dear. Rumours spread like wildfire in the Common Room. Besides, Slytherins would be the first ones to notice the ten points off Gryffindor."

"Twenty, Draco."

"Exactly," he said as he giggled. "I just had the feeling it was the two of you."

"And what was that supposed to mean?"

"I have seen how you and Harry are googly-eyed with each other."

"We are not!"

"I am not blind, Hermione. If you two were not proper people, I swear, the whole school would have found you undressed and---"

"If you continue that sentence, I will never talk to you again."

"Sorry. I won't talk anymore."

"Hang on," she said as she made a sudden halt. "Did I just hear a Malfoy say _sorry_?"

"Is there anything wrong with that?"

"What ever happened to cocky Mr. Malfoy?"

"I thought I told you. This is the new me. I've turned over a new leaf, remember? I made Crabbe and Goyle fend for themselves for a change, looked for new friends, which are quite hard to find---"

"I think you've gone to the extreme though. I think it's better that you stay the way you are."

"You want me to be a pain in your behind again?"

"No. What I meant to say is that stay the way you were, without the meanness. I mean, change to better yourself. But you don't have to lose your identity."

"Is that even possible?"

"You'll find the midway point."

"Are you always this optimistic?"

"I guess so."

"That's good to know. At least I know someone who can actually liven up my spirits when it needs livening."

"Heh heh," she giggled as they finally reached the Great Hall.

"Umm, do you want to eat at the Slytherin table with me?"

"I think Harry and Ron---"

"Say no more. I got the idea."

"But you can join us---"

"Nah, I'll leave you Gryffindors alone. I will see you in class tomorrow then."

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow."

As she and Draco separated ways, Hermione noticed a few pairs of eyes, two in particular, glare at her as she approached them. She sat beside Harry without saying a word before reaching for a plate.

"Did you just walk into the Great Hall with Malfoy?" Ron asked her as she sat beside Harry.

"And what is wrong with that, Mr. Weasley?"

"Umm, 'you, walk into the Great Hall with Malfoy' was a key phrase in my sentence. All those words don't go all together unless it includes 'after you have turned him into a mindless zombie' towards the end of the sentence."

"Oh give the boy a chance, Ron."

"_Give him a chance_? Are you serious, Hermione?"

"If I did not give you or Harry a chance, what do you think would have happened ages ago if I didn't help with the Philosopher's Stone?"

Ron gulped loudly before answering.

"I don't even want to think of what would have happened! Harry, aren't you even a bit jealous that Hermione is siding with Malfoy? _OW_!"

"You ought to stop disagreeing with Hermione," replied Harry. "Before she finally breaks your kneecaps."

"I think it's already broken."

"Hermione does not care for Malfoy as much as she cares for me." He then glanced at her as he held her hand under the table. "You do care for me as more than you care for Malfoy, right Hermione?"

"Harry!" she scoffed. "That is not even a legitimate question."

"I know, I know. Let's just leave this matter alone then. Now, what do you want to eat, love?"

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

Forgive me for making Draco too fanon-ish. But then, what is the whole point of an AU, right?

**Please review!!!**


	5. Chapter 5 Hermione's New Friend

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and not copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Disclaimer in Layman's Terms**: Harry Potter, the characters and the plot do NOT belong to me. Just this fanfic, and the original characters mentioned in it. Thank you.

**

* * *

**

**On Borrowed Time**

Chapter 05 - Hermione's New Friend (Monday- September 10, 1996)

* * *

"And finally, I would like you all to pay attention to this potion. Doxycide. Bottles of this potion are sold in stores for a fairly decent price but why buy one when you can make one more effectively? It is used to put Doxies to sleep so that we may rid of them or capture them. Now, can anyone tell me the ingredients needed to make one?"

Though everyone else was either dazed, yawning or have already dozed off to a half-peaceful slumber early the next morning, Hermione was the only one who was alert and the only one to have her hand in the air. Half the Slytherins, who were still awake of course, were rolling their eyes or scoffing under their breaths while Snape, from behind his desk, tried to hide his disgust for Miss Know-It-All.

"Yes, Miss Granger." he said as he signalled Hermione.

"The ingredients for the Doxycide potion are a vial each of daisy roots and dried tentacula vines, a sprig of alihosty and finally a teaspoon of powdered dittany."

"Can anyone tell me how the potion should be… Yes, Miss Granger?"

"The dried vines and the dittany have to be stewed at exact temperatures when the combination of the two red ingredients turns bright blue. Seconds after that, you have to take your cauldron out of heat and then add the rest of the ingredients. Taking the potion out too late and adding mentioned ingredients would cause the potion to explode."

The silence of the musky dungeon made the scratching of quills against parchment alongside the sighs of those who were still awake echo around the room.

"Is there anything else you want to add, Miss Granger?"

"Yes, if I may. If brewed correctly, the potion should not affect any other species but Doxies. If it is done wrong, a drop of the potion on the skin can cause boils."

"Very good," he said in his sarcastic voice before continuing. "Now, I will be pairing you all off. Crabbe and Goyle, Potter and Weasley, Patil with Bullstrode, Malfoy with Granger---"

Hermione heard both Ron and Harry let out a loud gasp of pity her way. She knew they were already troubled by the change in Draco's attitude these past few days and the fact that she somewhat had something to do with it. Being paired with him apparently caused them to be a bit more paranoid and sceptical of the boy.

"One of you collect the items mentioned from the cupboards while the other start with your cauldrons. Now, I want you all to mind what you are doing. I don't want any of you sprouting boils."

Hermione was about to stand up but Draco pulled her arm and motioned her to sit down.

"No, you sit down and I will get the ingredients. You set up the cauldron."

"If you say so," answered Hermione weakly before starting a fire. A few moments later, Draco came back with vials of items at hand.

"Can you repeat how much of each ingredient is needed since you seem to know them all by heart?" Draco asked her in a chuckle as he started to uncork the bottles on their desk.

"I really hope you don't expect me to do all the work," complained Hermione. "Since I've been with _those _two, I always end up doing all the work."

"I don't. Just tell me how much of each item is needed and when I need to get them out of the fire. You don't even have to lift a finger."

"If you say so."

"I am not kidding. I am going to treat you like a queen."

"Why?" she giggled as she placed the dried vines and the dittany on the cauldron.

"Because you saved my life and I owe you one."

Hermione nodded slowly, just to let what he said pass. "If you say so then."

They then watched as the potion turn purplish, waiting for it to turn blue before Draco started to talk.

"And there's more to what I said, you know."

"Do you care to elaborate on that?"

"Because I like you… a lot."

"What?"

Hermione surprise caused everyone around her to look at her as if she had just sprouted horns on her forehead. She felt her face turn beet-red as she hurriedly gathered potholders to take the cauldron out of the fire..

"Could you repeat what you just said?" she screeched as Draco added

"I said I like you. And I do not mean I like you as a friend. Well, I do, but I was expecting more of a friend-friend. I want to be friends with you how Harry and you are friends."

"Like Harry and Ron are friends with me?"

"Sort of like that." He then stressed his words.

Hermione's heart started to pound wildly against her ribcage. She finally comprehended what he meant: Draco wanted to be in a loving relationship with her. She shivered at the thought yet she tried to remain in a cool composure.

"I don't understand, Draco."

"You know quite well know what I meant," he said before pouring the rest of the ingredients into the cauldron. He then reached for her hand.

He caressed her hands in between his two palms and massaged her every fingers. He looked at her all googly-eyed and Hermione did not seem to mind what he was doing at all. She actually liked his show of affections.

"I like you," he continued. "I have liked you for ages. Had I not busied myself with badgering Potter, I would have been the first one to befriend you. If you weren't Muggleborn and if you were in Slytherin, I would have treated you like a queen."

A nervous giggle came from Hermione's mouth and when she turned towards Harry, he did not seem too keen about Draco having his hands on hers. The look on his face explained it all. He was alternating glares at Draco and at her. Knowing that if she were to allow Draco continue on, Harry was ready to jump him

"Let's be serious now, Draco," she ordered in a stern voice as she pulled her hand away. "No more silly antics, understood?"

"Lighten up." He then made another attempt to reach for her hand.

"Stop holding my hand."

"But---"

"Just stop it Draco!"

"Hermione---"

A loud stuttering came from the behind theirs and the look on Neville's face it all. The cauldron in front of him had started to boil over the edge and Draco seemed to know what he had to. Before a loud bang was heard, Hermione was startled when Draco pushed her away from the explosion, hugging her and preventing the rest of the potion splattering on her.

"Thanks," she said as he pushed her away from the mess. When she turned to face Draco, she screamed.

"Draco! Your hands! Your---"

"Aah!"

So, a quarter of the class was sent to the infirmary. Neville apparently waited too long for the concoction to brew and then added the rest of the ingredients while it was still under the flame. About a dozen students were screaming on the way there in fear as the boils on their arms and faces grew by the second.

Hermione did not notice that her left hand was splattered with a few drops of the potion, but Draco did, and he made sure she was tended on before thinking of himself. When Madame Pomfrey was done with her hand, she stayed awhile as to watch her tend to Draco.

"You don't have to stay," said Draco as he wincingly took off his white shirt. He kept his left arm inside the sleeves, rolling the rest of his shirt around his arm.

All Hermione could do was cringe at the sight of the huge boils on his back.

"I will be fine, really."

"No, no, no," she answered. "I would be on your position now if you did not push me away. Let me to stay. That's the least I could do."

"Alright. OW!"

"Oh, stop wincing Mr. Malfoy. This antidote is sting-free."

"It still _does _hurt a bit," Hermione heard him say under his breath in between winces.

Although Hermione knew that there was not much pain involved with the diminishing of the boils for she herself had been treated only minutes before, but she could not help but feel a bit guilty and thankful that Draco was there.

"Thank you," she told him as Madame Pomfrey started to place bandages his back.

"It is not a big deal at all. I owe you."

"You don't owe me anything."

"Yes, I do," he insisted. "I owe you everything."

"Hey," said Harry. "Ron and I decided to gather your things before going up here. He has our bags so I decided to fetch you here. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I am doing fine. Draco took most of the---"

"Let's go then," he interrupted insistently.

Hermione turned around and thanked Draco silently before waving goodbye to him. Harry pulled her hand and dragged her out of the infirmary angrily.

As they reached the staircase, she pulled away from his grasp and slapped him on the shoulder.

"What was that for?" he shouted at her.

"That was for being rude."

"You just waved goodbye to Malfoy!"

"He saved my life Harry."

"He copped a feel, Hermione. I saw him trying to touch your hand while the two of you were creating that potion. I also saw him hug you when

"He tried to protect me from the explosion, Harry. You would have done the same."

"I would. But I thought I was your boyfriend."

"You are. He was just being nice, that's all."

"You seem to be enjoying this little… parody he is playing on all of us."

"Parody? Can't you just believe that people can change?"

"Malfoy? Change? You might was well expect pigs to fly!"

"Pigs _can_ fly---"

"I meant not magically… I meant in the Muggle World. Just don't change the subject."

"I was not."

"Just… just stay away from him, alright? No matter how friendly he is and all."

"He just needs a friend."

"Stay away from him. Do it for me?"

Hermione let out a defeated sigh before nodding her head. Harry placed his arm around her shoulder and kissed her on the forehead.

"Thanks, Hermione."

"No problem."

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

No, I am NOT a Neville hater. I was just keeping him canon.

**Please review!!!**


	6. Chapter 6 Running to the Wrong Guy

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and not copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Disclaimer in Layman's Terms**: Harry Potter, the characters and the plot do NOT belong to me. Just this fanfic, and the original characters mentioned in it. Thank you.**

* * *

**

On Borrowed Time

Chapter 06 - Running to the Wrong Guy (Tuesday - October 1, 1996)

* * *

It has been almost a month ever since school started and Hermione spent most of that time staying away from Draco as much she can, just as Harry had asked her to do. However, doing so proved to be a challenge.

It had been hard for her to stay away from Draco. He seemed to have been following her everywhere and it was hard to shake him off. They _did_ have most classes together and all the usual places she goes to are accessible to all houses. Ron and Harry did not help much with keeping her company since they were both busy with looking for new recruits and also busy with their Quidditch practices. Therefore, Hermione was on her own.

Though in the past, she was known to stay in the library to study and read books for leisure, she was forced to break the habit. Nowadays, she took accessible books back to her dormitory room or forced Harry or Ron to stay with her when she needed to read from the Restricted Section.

But Draco never gave up trying to get her attention. He would casually walk up to her whenever she was alone. Even when she was with Harry, he would wave awkward hi's and goodbye's whenever he saw her. This had her worried, both for her relationship with Harry and for Draco's personal health.

Thankfully, as weeks passed by, Draco seemed to have finally given up his little charade and started to hang out with some his old Slytherin friends. The usual stares became glances and his habit of waving his hand at her finally diminished. She finally felt free to do and go places without worrying about finding Draco. Finally, it seemed like everything was back to normal… or so Hermione thought.

One day, she went down to the Great Hall grudgingly when she realized that, probably out of hunger, Harry and Ron had forgotten to wait for her to get out of Muggle Studies. So, besides the flock of Ravenclaws in front of her, she pretty much walked the hallways alone, or so she thought.

"Hi there!"

"Draco! You gave me such a fright!"

"I did not mean to. I just wanted to say hi. I have not done that in a while. I thought I could talk to you, confide in you."

"No one said you can't."

"Then have I angered you in any way? Whenever I do try to approach you, you are either rushing away from me or trying to ignore my presence. If you wont even let me talk to you, then tell me how I can be your friend."

Hermione took him aside and took a deep breath.

"Harry and I are in a relationship, that you know. And he does not feel comfortable about the two of us being friends at all."

"That's his opinion."

"I just don't want to spoil our relationship."

"I know you'd have it your way. You told him, face-to-face that you can befriend anyone you please without his consent, did you not?"

"What I meant, Draco, is that I don't want to jeopardize the relationship I have with Harry."

"Don't let him be selfish. You can be friends with anyone you please. You and Ron are friends and Harry does not seem to care."

"That case is different. Ron and Harry had been friends---"

"It's because I am Slytherin, isn't it?"

"No. It's because you are Draco Malfoy. The two of you have the reputation of being each other's mortal enemy."

"I thought the Dark Lord was Harry's mortal enemy."

Hermione was starting to get really irritated.

"He just does not want me to talk to you, period."

"Don't you think he is being a little selfish here?"

"Just stay away, will you?"

"I can't. I can't help thinking of you."

"Then at least try!"

"I just can't forget about you. Not to mention that you saved my life! I owe you everything. And who could just forget that face? You're unforgettably beautiful, Hermione."

"Draco, stop it."

"Just let me be friends with you---"

"Malfoy!" she screeched. "I said, leave me alone! No more compliments, no more flattery, no more 'thank you for saving my life' and just… none of that. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Draco looked quite hurt. He looked down on the floor before looking away.

"Alright, I'll stay away," he mumbled. "I got the idea. I promise I'll stay out of your way from now on."

As he slowly walked away, Hermione resisted the urge to follow him. Instead, she shouted her apology.

"You have to understand why! I am with---"

"---Harry. I know," he answered back. "I understand completely."

During lunch, Hermione played with her food as Harry and Ron formulated plans for their upcoming Quidditch match against the Hufflepuffs. Quidditch season was when Hermione felt the loneliest. Harry was obsessed with having a perfect season. Pro scouts pelted Harry with letters almost everyday. He even considered leaving school early to play professionally. During these times, Hermione wished Harry would hold her as much as he did his broomstick.

She lazily poked the pasta noodles as she pondered on how bad Draco must be feeling when she blew up on him earlier that day. She tried to glance towards Draco's direction, in hopes of meeting eye-to-eye with him. Eye contact between the two of them ceased to exist for he hid his greys hid behind his blonde fringes. Hermione, irritated by the whole situation, hid her frustration on the inside.

Hermione had wanted to say sorry to him when they were still at the hallways, but her search for the proper words to explain why she chose not to be friends with him seemed much more of a challenge than getting a perfect grade on an exam. People's feelings are much complicated and harder to deal with than exams.

She thought that maybe after class, she could make herself feel better by asking for forgiveness. But even if she found the right words to say, she most definitely would not want Harry around when she confronted Draco. Of course, this proved impossible alongside the fact that Slytherins and Gryffindors only shared two classes together. So, Hermione was left with two choices: puncture her new and yet seemingly pointless friendship with Draco or jeopardize her newly formed love life with Harry.

She thought of using the Time-Turner as a possibility since no one would know if she used it anyway. If only she had it still, she could go back in time to prevent herself from yelling at Draco and prevent him from even seeing her at all. But then, they were bound to come across each other anyway and she would have to continue travel back in time just to stop him. She decided the whole idea was pointless anyway so she just came to a conclusion not to apologize to Draco at all. She thought that she would lose the least with this decision. She would rather lose Draco than Harry, and probably Ron. Harry and Ron had been with her from the very start. Draco treated her like scum for years. Befriending Draco would risk the strong bond between her, Harry and Ron and that was the last thing in the world she wanted to do.

If she only knew that her decision would dissolve as fast as sugar cubes crumbled in water, she would not have had wasted her lunch period pondering about it all.

As much as she loved her Charms Class with Professor Flitwick, she dreaded going into the room in due anxiety that she would run into Draco. Much to Harry and Ron's surprise, she decided to pull them to sit in the back row corner. There, she sat close to Harry, hiding her eyes from Draco who sat across the front of the room.

Hermione thought that she could last the whole class without having to deal with Draco. She was downright mistaken.

Hermione felt Harry start to nod off on her shoulder. She nudged him as to wake him before freeing herself from him. Harry sat up, but started to lean closer to the desk, the weight of his head was directly on his hand. His elbow was pretty much at the edge of the table. She noticed this and decided to poke him lightly on the shoulder. That was certainly a bad idea to do so.

"Harry," she whispered, "Harry! HARRY!"

But Harry's reflexes were a bit out of whack for, instead of waking up, he just fell right off his seat and caused such a commotion by also toppling some of his notebooks with him.

"Mr. Potter, are you alright?" asked Flitwick. "What are you all doing back there?"

"I am sorry Professor. I just… I jus thought I saw a really huge bug."

"Well then, Mr. Potter, if that is all, please come down to the front of the room and demonstrate to your classmates how _Garrulitas_ is done."

"Uh, the _what_?"

"The Babbling Curse I just taught you. Come on down, please. And is it okay if I use you as a test subject Mr. Malfoy."

"Er---" answered Draco. "Only if you promise to stop as soon as Potter had proven he can do the spell, Professor."

"I'll make sure of that, Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Potter! No more lollygagging!"

Harry's face had turned beet-red on his way down to the front of class, his head hanging low and his eyes were pointed down. He lifted his head, gave her a smile, and then pulled out his wand from his cloak pocket.

"You better do it correctly, Potter," said Draco smugly. "Otherwise---"

"_Gravitas_!"

"Whoa!"

Right after Harry spoke the incantation, Draco flew up about ten feet, almost hitting the classroom ceiling, before dropping right on top of Harry. He pushed Draco off of him while pulled himself away from the other boy.

While the other students remain by their seats, standing, Hermione ran towards them in a panic frenzy, screaming and almost toppling poor Professor Flitwick over.

"Draco!" When she reached him, she lifted his head and asked, "Draco, are you alright?"

"Yeah," he answered as he started to sit up. "I think."

"Are you sure? Are you hurt? Did you hit your head? Did you---"

Before she realized what she was doing, Hermione looked up and saw Ron and Flitwick assisting Harry up. She bit her lip when she realized that running to Draco instead of to her boyfriend seemed like the biggest mistake she ever did her whole life. She nervously helped Draco up, and flitted her eyes at about a dozen pairs other pairs that were glaring at her.

Hermione scanned the room and readily saw Harry's face contorted so grotesquely that she felt a sudden chill run down her spine. His green eyes were clouded by tears and his lips were quivering. It was obvious that he was furious.

Quicker than anyone anticipated, he rushed towards Draco and it took one sweeping motion for Harry to grab Draco by his collars. Punches would have been thrown if the students were a bit slower with their response time. Luckily, both boys were held back by their housemates in time, while Hermione, stuck in the middle of the commotion, cried like a newborn babe and Flitwick screaming "Class dismissed!" at the top of his lungs.

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

Harry seemed a little fanon-ish, getting angry that easily and all. Grr. Did not intend to make him that way, but hey, it's always the quiet ones, right? I mean, even the best of us turn angry and lose our tempers. So yes, maybe I made him a little fanon. But I am just being true to reality also.

**Please review!!!**


	7. Chapter 7 Reliving the Painful Past

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and not copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Disclaimer in Layman's Terms**: Harry Potter, the characters and the plot do NOT belong to me. Just this fanfic, and the original characters mentioned in it. Thank you.

**

* * *

**

**On Borrowed Time**

Chapter 7 - Re-living the Painful Past (Tuesday - October 1, 1996 continued)

* * *

"Harry, please talk to me! HARRY!"

Hermione had been trying to catch up to Harry as he ran across the Quidditch pitch.

"I said I don't want to hear it, Hermione."

"I am sorry, Harry. I don't know what came over me---"

Harry finally turned to her, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"No really?!? You just ran to aid Malfoy instead of me!"

"That was not really my intention---"

"Do you have feelings for him?"

"No, I don't even---"

"Seemed pretty obvious to me and to everyone in that room that you do!"

"I don't! I was just helping out a---"

"You love him, don't you?"

Apparently, Hermione has had enough of Harry's habit of interrupting.

"WOULD YOU JUST LET ME TALK!?!"

"No!"

"NO? You don't want to listen to me Harry? You don't even want to hear what I have to say? Why are you being like this?"

"Because!"

"Because? BECAUSE? Because _you _said so? "

"Yes!"

"Why does it always have to be your way Harry? You're no special than me or Ron or Draco. Why do you have to be treated like a prince?"

"Treated like a prince? Are you serious? Where have you been? My life has been hell, Hermione!"

"And just because you have had a bad life, you expect us all to follow your every whim?"

"No. I just don't want you near him! I expect… I expect---"

"Tell me what you expect from me, Harry. Tell me!"

"Honesty! That's all I ask from you, Hermione. HONESTY!"

"Honesty? That's what you want? Have you ever heard of the saying 'You reap what you sow?'"

"Don't change the subject."

"You want honesty, Harry? Then tell me honestly. What happened between you and Voldemort, huh? How did you kill him, Harry? Why are you so afraid of telling Ron or me? I thought you value honesty. How could I be honest to someone who lies?"

"I am not lying! I just don't want to talk about it! There's a difference."

"Don't tell me you see a difference because there is no difference!"

Harry's nostrils were flaring, his breathing deep and fast. She noticed his hands tighten as he held his broom for his knuckles had now turned white. He turned away

"Do you love him?" he asked

"NO!"

"Then why did you help him?"

"I only helped him because I felt sorry for him. He wanted to befriend me but I turned him away. You told me to stay away from him and I did. I thought our relationship is the most important thing in the world. I felt guilty for yelling at him while explaining why I can't be friends with him. I felt guilty, Harry! That is all I am guilty of. That's the _only _reason why! I don't feel anything for him. I love you and only you… but you don't even believe what I say. You don't even respect me enough to listen to what I want to say! You won't even let me explain---"

Hermione felt her throat constrict, preventing her from talking. The streaming tears dampened her cheeks while those she was able to hold in fogged her vision. She turned away as Harry touched her hand and moved her face when he tried to wipe her tears. When she looked back at him, he was looking straight into her eyes.

He placed his palms on her cheeks, and positioned her head so that their foreheads touched.

"I shouldn't have turned away when you were explaining," he said. "I should not have been jealous. I know you love me. It's just that… it hurt when you ran for him and helping him instead of me. My heart ripped in two, Hermione."

"I know," she said as she pulled him into a hug. "I am sorry. I will never do that again, I promise. I'll stay away from him, no contact with him at all, I promise. Just forgive me."

"I will forgive you if you forgive me."

"Deal."

They looked into each other's eyes again before laughing at the sight of each other. Hermione pulled out a handkerchief from her pocket, but Harry took it and wiped her tears with it. When her cheeks were dried, he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"Oh for Pete's sake!" shouted Ron as he and Ginny walked towards them, broom at hand. "One minute you two are each other's throats, the next, you are macking each other again! You two are confusingly sickening. I am just about to vomit."

"Well, at least we're outside," joked Ginny as he handed Harry his broom. "We don't have to worry about cleaning anything. Barf away, Ron."

Harry and Hermione just laughed with her. Harry then took Hermione's hand.

"Are you going to watch us practice?" he asked.

"I suppose."

"I know you don't like sports all that much. You don't have to stay. But I promise, tonight I will tell you everything you need to know."

"Everything?"

"Everything that I have hidden from the three of you."

"For real, Harry?" asked Ron. "You are going to tell us what happened when you battled You-Know-Who?"

"His name is _Voldemort_, Ron."

"Stop saying his name, Harry," laughed Ginny. "Ron might pee on himself and I think he forgot to bring a change of underwear."

"GINNY!"

That very same night, after Harry, Ron and Ginny had showered after their practice, Harry them together in Hermione's room and told his story.

"You guys remember that day, don't you? We all went to Hogsmeade earlier that day for Butterbeer and to shop for sweets. When we got back to the dormitories, I found this thing in my coat pocket that looked like a Remembrall. A note was attached to it. It stated that the item was a time-activated Port Key. I was to hold it between my palms at the strike of midnight that night and that thing will lead me straight to him. He also told me to bring Godric Gryffindor's sword with me.

"The note also stated that Voldemort wanted to see me. He wanted me to prove that I am brave enough that I would not tell any of you where I was about to go to and who I was about to meet. He said he wanted to strike a bargain with me… and I decided to take it. The deal was that the two of us are to battle each other. If I die, then he finally wins. If I were to even to wound him, not even mortally, he would let me end his reign and take his life, no questions asked.

"Don't think I did not think things through, because I did. I thought of all of the possible things that He could have lied about. That was why I did not tell any of you. I knew you were to place me in a body-bind curse just to stop me.

"I know you think it was suicide, but I concentrated more on the good that might come out of it."

"The good?" interrupted Hermione. "You could have been killed!"

"I was thinking about the greater good, Hermione. If I were to defeat Voldemort, that just ends it all. If I didn't… well let's just say I got a bit too cocky. I wanted revenge… I just wanted to get him so badly. If I could have, I would have made sure he died the most slow and painful defeat ever. He was the reason my parents and Sirius were killed. In addition, I will never forget the fact that he tried to kill me! He made my life a living hell and that's why I wanted to send him to hell!"

An awkward silence fell amongst them. Harry turned towards the window again.

"Anyway, I used my Invisibility Cloak to get out of the ground and then I ran straight into Hogsmeade. At the strike of midnight, I was teleported right into this room, where Voldemort awaited me. I thought that at least a hundred Death Eaters would be there ready to slash my throat upon his command, but there was none. I thought that the second I arrive, he would point his wand at me and kill me right then and there. He didn't. I don't know if it was true, but he told me that he did not even have his wand with him. I thought it was all a sick joke or a really eerie nightmare because it all seemed so unreal. Voldemort just would not do something like that. Not unless he had a different plan. And apparently, he did.

"I thought he was to charge me at any second. When I saw his sheathed sword by his belt, as a precaution, I pointed the sword at him as he walked closer towards me. He then started to talk.

"_If it isn't the heir of Gryffindor_, he said. _The last time a Gryffindor and a Slytherin met, Slytherin killed Gryffindor. We will see if that happens this time. _

"_That's not going to happen_, I growled. _No way in hell will I let history repeat itself_.

"He just chuckled. _Neither would I_.

"His statement confused me a little. I asked myself, _did he mean that he wanted the Gryffindor to defeat the Slytherin_? I interpreted that he wanted me to kill him. Let me continue.

"_I think I have lived for such a long time now_, he said. _I have gone through so much, I lived through so much… my life is history in itself_.

"_You changed the course of history, alright. You changed it for the worse!_

"_Don't tell me you blame me for it? I became the way I am because I was made into one. Do you have any idea how someone's well-being can be fully incapacitated to know empathy and feel anything for others? Well, you do with those relatives of yours. But I got it much worse than you ever did. No one cared for me in that place. I hated that place, but it built character. I thought you would turn out just like me. I had my hopes."_

"_But I didn't_, I argued. _And I will never be you!_

"_You're wrong there, Harry. You are EXACTLY like me. We are both half-born, we both have parents taken from us at a very young age and we both had bad lives until we learned of Hogwarts. If we were born the same year, I could swear that you are my twin._

"He was so close to me at that moment and that was the reason I jabbed him right at the heart. He just looked at the sword that was stuck on his chest, before collapsing to the ground. As he lay there bleeding to death, he spoke to me about the prophecy. The prophecy of the little boy, which is I, who was to finally defeat the Dark Lord. He told me that if he was able to turn back time, he would have taken me in his stead and be his right hand man.

"_Did you know that if anyone was to know of what happened in here, people would think of you as powerless? The only reason you defeated the Dark Lord is because I chose to die_. _History occurred the way it was meant to be and the prophecy had come true_. _But there was a part of the prophecy that no one has told you before, Potter. _

"I was quite confused by what he meant. I mean, there was more to the prophecy? How complicated can a prophecy be? Let me continue.

"He was gargling by now. _Did you know of the next part of the prophecy, Harry? No one ever told you? Let me tell you then. You were to kill me, Harry, and you were to take my place as the next tyrannical figure in the Wizarding World. You see, Harry, any which way, evil wins. If you let me live, I will kill you. If you kill me, you will fulfill the rest of the prophecy and spread evil in the Wizarding World yourself._

"_NO! _I shouted. _I am not you!!! I am not evil! And I will never follow in your footsteps._

"_You are mortally wrong, Harry. How dare you question a prophecy? Prophecies always happen. There is no way out of it. Your life proves it all! Kill me or I will kill you with your own ancestor's sword. KILL ME!"_

Harry became silent for a few minutes, not looking any of the others.

"And you killed him," said Ron. "You killed him then, didn't you?"

"I did," said Harry as he quivered. "And I killed him out of due hatred and confusion and spite. I did not just kill him. I beheaded him."

Multiple gasps came out of Harry's friends' mouths as he continued with his story.

"I was so mad at him, the prophecy, and everything else in my life… I was not done. I stabbed him a couple more times as to make sure he really was to die. I then took out my wand and pointed it at him. My hands were quivering right in front of me, but I did it. I said it."

"Said what?" asked Ron stupidly. "One second, you used the Killing Curse?"

Harry turned away again before nodding his head.

"That was why I couldn't tell anyone. I just… It's an unforgettable curse. I could go to Azkaban for this!"

Hermione rushed to Harry's side and gave him the biggest hug she has ever given anyone.

"You did it as to protect yourself. You hid that knowledge from anyone out of fear. It's alright, Harry."

"I don't want to be in Azkaban. Sirius and Hagrid were there and I know it was a rather unpleasant place."

"Your secret's safe with us, Harry," said Ginny as she also hugged Harry. "We swear it on our lives."

"She's right about that, mate," added Ron. "We won't tell anyone."

"I am just sorry I did not tell any of you sooner."

Hermione just kissed his cheek.

"It's alright, Harry. We understand completely."

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

So now everyone (who reads this chapter) knows my theory on how Voldemort will die. I hope you read my predictions mentioned in the HP Lexicon, if I had sent them before this fanfic is uploaded that is. I am very bad with procrastination.

**Please review!!!**


	8. Chapter 8 A Jinx in A Kiss

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and not copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Disclaimer in Layman's Terms**: Harry Potter, the characters and the plot do NOT belong to me. Just this fanfic, and the original characters mentioned in it. Thank you.

**

* * *

**

**On Borrowed Time**

Chapter 8 - A Jinx in a Kiss (Friday October 18, 1996) 

* * *

Rumours spread like wildfire around the Gryffindor Common Room about what had happened during Charms Class. The stories ranged from she snogged with him in the halls, to the strangest one yet where the two were supposedly caught doing the deed on top of Professor Snape's desk in the Potions dungeons.

This entire hubbub did not seem to have punctured Harry and Hermione's romance at all. Instead, it somewhat strengthened it and everyone who knew them knew that their relationship was to stay. And not only that, honesty between the two materialized and became stronger ever since Harry had told Hermione everything about his battle with Voldemort.

Since Harry asked Hermione not to talk to Draco with the promise that he will not get jealous as he usually does, she agreed and did what was told of her. His rules seemed lenient enough so she complied readily.

She noticed Draco taking heed whenever he did come across her and Harry. He seemed to be nervous around Harry that he does not even bother to look at Hermione. It seemed that he feared being pulverized to dust if he were to look at Hermione the wrong way. And if they do see each other, their talk was short and abrupt, consisting of a simple exchange of Hello, Goodbye, and sometimes an answer to "how are you doing?" Hermione did not mind this, since she was now back with Harry and he was not mad at her any longer while remaining some contact with Draco. But that was about to change.

One day mid-October, while Hermione was heading for the library to yet again find something she considered light-reading as a bedtime story, she felt her heart skip a beat when Draco appeared by the Mirror of Erised Room.

"Oh goodness, Draco! Don't ever do that. I would die of a heart attack."

"I know. I am sorry. But I really have to talk to you… again."

There was an air of urgency in his voice and thoughts flashed in Hermione's head yet again: Draco's bloody wrists, the vial of poison on his arm and his life-drained face. Hermione did not hesitate talking to him at all. She was too worried about him.

"What's wrong?" she asked nervously. "Draco, please don't tell me you are planning to do anything… rash."

"Can you promise to be honest to me?"

"Draco, what are thinking?"

"Just answer the question."

"I can be honest to you."

"You swear?"

"I swear it on… the relationship between Harry and me."

"Good." he took a deep breath before saying, "Why did you help me that day in Charms class, Hermione? Why did you run to me instead of Harry?"

Hermione was caught off-guard and though she could answer most questions, she was drawing a blank at the moment. She muttered something that even she could not understand. Draco pulled her away from the door and towards the window.

"You promised to be honest."

"I did."

"Then tell me why you did that for me?"

"It just happened, Draco. I don't want to talk about it."

"There's something more to that, and I can prove it."

"Huh? What are you---"

Hermione hushed when Draco placed his finger on her lips. He then slowly pulled her towards him and moved in for a kiss. Taken aback, Hermione froze in his arms. The kiss seemed innocent but was actually passionate. Unknowingly, she kissed him back. Hermione felt as if someone had just lit an extra furnace inches away from them because her whole body was starting to heat up. She was panting furiously, sliding her hands on Draco's arms as she tried to catch her breath in between kisses. When she finally became conscious of what she was doing, she pulled back, pushing Draco away from her.

"Stop it, Draco. Just stop it."

"You kissed back---" he said, shaking his head in surprise. "I knew it."

"You what? Draco, have you gone insane?" she started to wipe her lips. "You just kissed me! What was that for?"

"I knew it. You have feelings for me. You like me."

"I do not like you at all, Draco," she stressed. "Not the way you think I like you."

"Then tell me that that kiss did not mean anything to you."

"That kiss meant nothing to me." She lied but she could not fool the witty Slytherin.

"You are lying! It does mean something to you. Otherwise you would not have kissed back!"

"I did not kiss back. That kiss meant nothing! It just happened because it happened."

"Then why did you not look me in the eye when you said it meant nothing?"

Hermione had never been good with lying, and surely this was one of the times she wish she had the skills to do so.

"You promised you would be honest. You are lying now, Hermione. You're a LIAR!"

The truth hit her like a Bludger hitting a bat at full speed. Inside, she knew he was right. It hurt, but it happened. She came to a realization that she had been lying. She was lying to him, to herself, and to everyone else. She wondered then why she was greatly affected by the sight of Draco half-dead in her arms. Now she knew the reason why: she really had feelings for him. She hated him for the things he used to do yet she loved him for the sweet person that he was in the present.

However, she was definitely not willing to admit it to Draco. She has Harry. She loved Harry, she loves Harry and she is with Harry. But she has similar feelings for Draco too. She was quite unsure if it was true love, whatever it was, but it exists.

His last words rang in her ears light a booming drum, echoing in different tones, yet saying the same undeniable truth that she refused to acknowledge.

Her heart's indecision was tearing her apart. She started to hate to Draco for digging up this deep emotions that she slapped him hard on the cheek. A tear trickled down her cheek as he turned away from him. She regretted her last action very much that she wished she had the Time-Turner to turn back time, even just a few second before the slap. Many other tears followed and all Hermione could do was let it flow out of her eyes and right on Draco's shoulders as she jumped on his arms.

"Stop it, please!" she cried in his ears. "I can't… We just can't---"

"I had been patient enough Hermione. I waited for months… no, years! I have waited for years to be closer to you. My life had been crumbling little by little as my teenage years pass by. And my life came crashing down the second I heard that you and Harry were together. That threw me right over the edge. I never told you, because I know you would be scared, but you are the reason I wanted to die. I thought that this year, I could undo all the bad things I have done to you and your friends and become your friend. If I had no chance to be in your arms, my life would not have any meaning at all.

"When I saw you in there, in that very room, the moonlight shone on you that it made you glow like an angel. I thought you were a blessing, a miracle. You took away what I planned to use to take away my life, without any thought of the danger I could have inflicted on you.

"Then you gave me a chance to change my ways when you stopped me from killing myself. I have been trying to prove everyone wrong and that the real me is not evil. You said you believed me even if no one would. You have given me a new outlook on life and I can never thank you enough for that. I have to ask you one more favour, Hermione: give our relationship of ours a chance. Let me treat you well. Give me a chance to undo my wrongs. I love you, Hermione."

Hermione pushed him away in due surprise.

"No!" she shouted. "You can't talk to me about love like that. No, Draco! I am with Harry."

"Give _me _a chance," he pleaded on his knees. "Please!"

"No!" She turned then scampered for the door, leaving Draco kneeling where she had left him.

"You know there is something between us," he shouted back at her. "Stop lying to yourself, Hermione! Stop lying to me and to everyone!"

She gave him one last look before closing the door and running straight for the Gryffindor Common Rooms, crying her eyes out for her indecisive heart.

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

I know, I know. Fanon-Draco. Don't like it? Sue me. I am broke so you will not get anything from me anyway.

**Please review!!!**


	9. Chapter 9 The Indecisive Heart

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and not copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Disclaimer in Layman's Terms**: Harry Potter, the characters and the plot do NOT belong to me. Just this fanfic, and the original characters mentioned in it. Thank you.

**

* * *

**

**On Borrowed Time**

Chapter 09 - The Indecisive Heart (Saturday - October 19, 1996)

* * *

Hermione had cried herself to sleep that night. When she woke up, her eyes were puffy and red. She headed for her bathroom sink and she washed her face before looking in the mirror, contemplating about everything. Her thoughts brought her to think of hers, Harry's and Draco's mental well-being.

Harry was already unstable underneath his cool exterior, especially since he lost someone very important to him every other major event in his life. If he were to lose her, he would definitely be crushed. To make it all worse, losing her over his archenemy might cause him to go on a Slytherin killing rampage.

She that that she could just stay with Harry and not tell him of her real feelings for Draco. But then, she thought, that it would be considered lying and infidelity. But if Harry were to find out, how was he to react? The incident ages ago just showed how Harry could respond violently when he is angry. At that moment, she started to fear that Harry might kill Draco with his bare hands. As to save Draco's neck from Harry, she was to hide her feelings for him.

Draco, on the other hand, was rather unstable as well. If what he said was true, that the main thing that brought him to the brink of suicide was her relationship with Harry, he might decide to end his life again. And Hermione certainly did not want that to happen either.

She wanted to hit her head on the sink. Whatever her choice might be, one of them was bound to go insane… right along with the likes of her. She just cannot decide over something like this, especially when lives are on the line. Her heart was torn, and so was her brain from thinking of every consequence of her decision. Her stomach was rumbling and yet she feared to deal with both boys in the Great Hall.

But she had to eat for she had not eaten the night before. She changed into presentable clothes before hurriedly running down the Great Hall, watching every turn for any sign of Draco.

She looked down as she ran straight to the Gryffindor table. She panted as she started to sit beside Harry. As she was about to sit beside him, he inched towards her direction as to prevent her from sitting.

"Harry?"

"Ron," stressed Harry, not even looking up her direction. "Please tell Hermione that I am not talking to her."

Ron looked at Hermione, shrugged his shoulders, "Apparently, he's not talking to you."

"Why is that, Harry?" she asked.

"Ron, please tell her to stay away from me from this moment on. And don't forget to mention that I hate her guts."

"You heard him, Hermione," mumbled as he chewed on his food.

"Harry, why are you being mean?"

"Ron, tell her that---"

"Hey," whined Ron. "I am not a lettyphone, you know."

"TELEPHONE!"

Harry finally looked up, but she certainly did not like the fact that he was glaring at her.

"_Why am I being mean_, you asked? Why are you being dishonest?"

"Dishonest about what? Move over and talk to me."

Hermione hit him lightly as to force him to move over, but apparently she had hit him a bit too hard. He winced loudly.

"Oh, I am sorry, Harry---"

"FOR WHAT?" he half-shouted. "For snogging Malfoy?"

"WHAT?" exclaimed Ron, almost choking on his bacon. "What?"

Harry continued.

"People have eyes, Hermione. Some Gryffindors saw you two from the library."

"I did not kiss him, Harry."

"_You _kissed _him_."

"No," she said innocently. "I didn't kiss him."

"Are you sure?"

"I did _NOT_ kiss him!"

"YOU KISSED HIM!"

"Whoever told you that is lying!"

"WHY WOULD I LIE TO MYSELF!"

Hermione, flabbergasted, covered her mouth after his statement.

"Holy crickets---"

_He was there_, she said to herself. _He did not go straight to the Common Room or to his dormitories! He followed us_.

"That kiss meant nothing to me, Harry," she cried. "I promise. It meant nothing!"

"Then why did you have to lie about not kissing him?"

"Because what you don't know wouldn't hurt you, Harry."

"So you would rather if I heard about this from someone else?"

"No!"

"Then what, Hermione? And, if that kiss meant nothing, why did you cry on his shoulders after you slapped him?"

"I didn't… I did not---"

"I saw it all, Hermione! I caught you, so don't you even think of lying again!"

"I am so sorry, Harry," she pleaded as she touched his shoulder. But he pulled her hand away.

"Leave me alone, Hermione."

"No, Harry. Let me explain!"

"No! We are through."

"Please!"

Harry stood up and looked at her straight in her eyes.

"WE ARE THROUGH!" He pushed her away before turning to Ron. "Be ready for the game. I will see you all in the locker room in an hour."

Hermione tried to catch up to him as he headed towards the exit. But when they were there, he turned around suddenly then pushed her away. Though Hermione knew his intention was only to stop her from following him, Draco have not interpreted such gesture the same way she did.

As Hermione looked up at Harry in fear while holding her wrist, Draco straight for her, helped her up and then stood in a fighting stance.

"How dare you hit a girl, you sissy?" he shouted at Harry.

"How dare you steal something that does not belong to you?"

"You're the one to talk. How do you know her heart really even belongs to you? You call yourself her boyfriend and you treat her like a rag you can just throw away. You don't even deserve to walk the same ground she walks on."

"What would you know?"

"At least I know how to treat woman!"

Harry just held his hands out in defeat before turning away.

"Harry!"

Though Draco was holding her down, she insisted on chasing after Harry.

"If he really loves you," he said as she struggled away, "he will let you go."

"I have had enough from you! I hate you! I HATE YOU!" she shouted at him. Only then did he let her go, following her anyway.

"Harry!" she shouted as Harry left the indoor broom shed. He was already holding his Firebolt. "Harry, please! Let me explain!"

"Stop it, Hermione," he said impassively. "I can't take this… this… whatever this is from you anymore!"

"Harry, I love you, not him!" she exclaimed as she tugged his shirt. "Please! Let me explain!"

"Shut up already!" he said as he continued to pull away. "Shut up and leave me alone!"

When he had successfully pulled himself away from her grasps, he took advantage of the chance and he mounted his broom before flying as fast as he could away from her.

Hermione watched her now distant ex-lover lowering himself to the ground before running towards the Quidditch pitch. She crumpled on the main doorsteps of the castle, crying her little eyes out. Draco appeared from behind her, offering a hand to help her. She slapped it away, kicking and screaming like a little kid, struggling to get away from the help she did not want.

"No, let me go! You caused all this! Stay away from me! Your kiss was a jinx! You're… you're a plague of death! Leave me! Leave me alone---"

She collapsed in his arms, holding her wrist that she had hit on the floor when she fell in the Great Hall.

"It's alright," he said weakly. "Let's get you inside. The infirmary is too far, let's head to my room."

Not hearing what he just said, she cried and sniffled as Draco led the way to the Slytherin commons and into his dormitory. Once inside, Draco made her sit on a small sofa before moving her hair out of her face.

"Sit while I look for my first aid kit."

Hermione concentrated on trying to get her breathing back to normal as her eyes lazily scanned his room. Although Hermione knew that the Heads had their own rooms, she expected his to be simple as hers.

Her free hand touched the nice silky material of the couch she was sitting in as her eyes wandered around, looking at all the things that came with his title of the Slytherin Head Boy along with the elegant necessities of the Wizarding elite. His bed was covered in fine sheets, probably the most expensive in the Wizarding World. Certain items he had were either made of pure silver or gold and crested with, what she thought, was the Malfoy seal.

"I knew this first-aid kit would come in handy for some other purposes than Quidditch mishaps," Draco said weakly as he sat beside her.

Hermione pulled away as he reached for her hand.

"Here. Take the bottle and do it yourself. A few drops would do."

Draco slowly placed the vial on his hand before heading towards the end of the room. She poured the lotion-like substance on her palm and massaged her hurting wrist. The scent of strawberries emanating from the potion filled the air, almost calming Hermione's nerves.

As she capped the vial, he watched Draco open his dresser, pulled out what resembled like his Quidditch undershirt and started to undress.

"Draco," she said weakly, making him turn around. "I am sorry you are stuck in the middle of it all. I… It's my---"

But she stopped talking at the sight of numerous scars, apart from the one she saw him inflict on himself, that ran from his wrist to his Dark Mark. This made her stand up in surprise. Her motion made him take a few steps back as he hurriedly placed his shirt on.

"Draco… what happened to you?"

"It's nothing," he answered in a grating voice. "It's nothing."

"Let me see."

"I said it's nothing."

"If it's nothing, you will sit here by the sofa and let me see it. Let me see it."

He slowly walked towards her and sat beside her on the sofa. He did not resist nor did he help Hermione as she pulled his sleeve up.

"Recently. I have tendency to inflict pain on myself. The blade was there, it always cut through the skin, but I didn't have the courage to slash myself."

"Why do you do this to yourself?"

"I do it because… of my lack of self-worth. There is no point in me living. Why stay alive, you know?"

"Don't you dare do this anymore, Malfoy. Promise me not to!"

"I can't."

"Yes you can."

"I can't help myself, like how I can't help myself to loving you."

"Stop it. Just stop it right now."

"No! You love me and you know it! I do not know why you refuse to acknowledge it all! Just admit it already."

"I love Harry! Not you!"

"Admit it already!"

"NO!"

Draco rushed towards his bedside and reached for something under his pillow. It was shiny and silver, very familiar to Hermione. It was the same dagger that he had planned to take his life with.

She gasped at the sight of the object that she stood up as quick as she can and walked towards him, trying not to aggravate him.

"No, please---"

"Come any closer and I swear I will slash myself dead."

"Don't! Please don't!"

"Then tell me what you really feel! If you hate me, you hate me. If you love me, tell me!"

Hermione's lips quivered and as she tried to make her voice say the truth, she thought she saw him make a sudden movement. Thinking that he had finally slashed himself, she fell face first on Draco's bed as to shield her eyes from the second time she sees him die.

"NO!" Her screams were mottled by the hands on her face. "I can't let the one I love die again. I can't Draco! You can't die. I love you so much. NO! Please, tell me that you didn't please! I am sorry. I am sorry!"

Draco's caressing arms pulled her up and carried her to the middle of his bed. He then sat down, positioned her on his lap and held her tight, rocking her as he kissed her head.

"I am sorry, Hermione. I am sorry! I had to do it! I needed to know. I just needed to know! I am sorry I scared you love."

Hermione continued to cry in his arms, lightly hitting his chest with her palm.

"You scared me! You scared me to death!"

She hugged him tight, thinking that her gesture would reassure him of her true feelings for him.

Draco pulled a few pillows and rested her head on it, before lying beside her, letting his arm rest on her waist

"I love you, Hermione," he whispered in her ear. "I love you."

She turned around, and upon seeing his grey eyes, she finally told him that she loved him.

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

**Please Review!!!**


	10. Chapter 10 The Brawling Suitors

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and not copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Disclaimer in Layman's Terms**: Harry Potter, the characters and the plot do NOT belong to me. Just this fanfic, and the original characters mentioned in it. Thank you.

**

* * *

**

**On Borrowed Time**

Chapter 10 - Brawling Suitors (Saturday - October 19, 1996 continued) 

* * *

When Hermione woke up, she almost jumped up at the sight of the unfamiliar room around her. She certainly did not fall asleep in her own room. But when she realized that she was in Draco's room, she sighed in relief. He was sleeping right beside her but when she saw the clothing he was wearing, she realized that Draco was late for the Quidditch Game.

"Draco," she muttered as she shook him. "DRACO! The Quidditch Match starts in a few minutes. Wake up!"

Draco practically jumped off the bed when he opened his eyes. He then ran for his closet and started to rummage for his Quidditch uniform.

"Holy Fizzing Whizbees!"

Hermione turned away almost instantly, for he had started to take off his pants.

"Draco…Er---"

"Oh sorry!" he apologized. "Just, face that way. I am almost done changing. Ow!"

"My knee hurts like hell!" he said in between every gasp for air as they ran towards the Quidditch Pitch.

"I told you that I should have had a look at it."

"Like there was time! And I certainly would not want to pull my pants down so you can… oh stop giggling!"

Hermione giggled as they entered the Quidditch Arena.

"Good luck," she said as she gave him a hug.

"Thanks."

Hermione ran straight to the usual seat she watched the games from and watched as Draco fly out of the Slytherin Locker Room. She smiled as he flew her way but resisted waving for she feared the other Gryffindors would push her down the stands.

"That was a close call, Malfoy!" she heard Harry shouted from a few feet away. "They were planning to forfeit the game because you were absent. But it's not like it would have made a difference anyway since you can't even see the Snitch if it was between your eyes!"

"Shut up, Potter."

"You won't win this game or any other game against Gryffindor," scowled Harry.

"I might never have won a game, but you would never win _the _girl!"

Without a warning, out of anyone's expectations Harry flew straight towards his direction, practically knocking Draco and himself to the ground. As though they did not just dropped a hundred feet in the air, once they touched the ground, Draco lunged at Harry. They then both rolled on the ground as they punched each other silly.

Hermione did not know how fast she ran from the stands. The moment Harry headed straight for Draco, she had already sprinted towards the bottom of the stands. She was the first one to break them up.

Harry's lip was already bleeding and the area around Draco's right eye was now red as Hermione separated the fight.

"Draco! Harry!" she screamed as she tried to break them up. "Stop it, both of you!"

As the two boys separated, Harry threw one last good punch that sent Draco flying backwards and Hermione pointing her wand at Harry.

"I said stop it!" shouted Hermione before turning towards Draco and offering him a hand. "Are you alright?"

As Hermione pulled away her wand, Harry took a few steps back and started to laugh sinisterly.

"You know what, Malfoy? You can have her! You two are so perfect for each other! You see, you are Seeker who can't even ride the broom properly. And she is the broom that you ride on. You are both losers. You two are a perfect couple!"

Hermione held her chin in between her palms as she sat by the waiting area near the Infirmary. She had been waiting there patiently for more than half an hour for Madame Pomfrey to mend both boys' into proper health… or at least mend them with bandages. She was hoping that the two were placed under heavy sedation as to prevent them from getting at each other's throats but Madame Pomfrey would certainly not fulfill her wishes.

Hearing footsteps and thinking it was Draco. When she saw that it was Harry, she rolled her eyes and say back down

"I saw that," he said angrily.

"Harry… I was---"

"You thought I was Draco so you got all excited. But since it was just me, just go back to sitting down or whatever you were doing."

"Harry---"

He pointed a finger at her and continued.

"If you value your life, don't talk to me. I am resisting the urge to strangle you right now. Just leave me be."

Without saying another word, Harry walked away from her and turned back as he reached the corner.

"Just to let you know, I did love you."

When Harry was gone, Hermione took her seat again and slapped her forehead numerous times, wishing that she could get a concussion and be able to sleep for months without even thinking of the situation at hand.

"Harry says he loves me, Draco says he loves me. They both had to say it at almost the same time! Why me? Why did life suddenly get so complicated! What did I do to deserve this? I shouldn't have. I shouldn't have been with him!"

"It's because of me. I did this to you!"

It seemed that Draco had appeared in the middle of her mini-soliloquy and it seemed like he had misinterpreted what she just said for he ran straight towards the Slytherin Commons. Hermione followed him and though the portrait door almost closed in on her, she was lucky to squeeze herself in on time.

"Draco! Draco listen to me!"

As Draco pushed his bedroom door open, Hermione barged in the room with him.

"Why did you stop me from killing myself, Hermione?" he said as he wept. "Damn it, Hermione! If I only knew, I should have taken the chance when I could have and risked thinking that I am a dog than have you play with my heart like this!"

"Draco---"

"Just tell me. How did you know that I will be at that place at that certain time?"

"I---"

"TELL ME!"

"Please don't let me relive what happened to you. Anything but that!"

"I don't get it, Hermione."

"You died!" she shrieked. "I saw you die! Your attempt was not just attempt. It was real! You did succeed in killing yourself! When I got into that room you were in, you had already drank the poison and you had just slashed your wrists. It was… it was gruesome! I just can't imagine you like that, Draco. I can't."

"What? When did this happen?"

"The only reason you are alive now is because I turned back time and stopped you from doing what you were planning to do."

"You _what_?"

"I used the Time Turner, Draco. You died and I turned back to stop you from dying."

Draco just shook his head.

"Damn it! You made a mistake, Hermione. You shouldn't have!"

"I _had _to save your life."

"You shouldn't have!" Draco turned away from her and shouted, "Then turn back time, Hermione! Turn it back!"

"No!"

"Turn it back and just let things be the way they were before you stopped me! You should not have borrowed time like that! Now you have to pay for it. You are suffering now because of me. I ruined your life."

"No, Draco. You didn't."

"I caused it all to happen. If I did not exist, you and Harry would not be in the situation."

"No! It was not a mistake, Draco. I will not turn time back again!"

"Why not?"

"Because I can't bear living my life without you! I didn't know it then, I didn't know it yesterday, but I figured it out today. I love you and I loved you then! That was why I turned time back! I cared for you and I loved you."

It was as if the weight of the world was suddenly taken off her shoulder. She finally admitted it.

"You said that before and did not mean it!"

"This is for real, Draco."

"Then how come you said '_I shouldn't have_'?"

"What made you think I was pertaining to you, huh? I was pertaining to Harry. I shouldn't have been with him to begin with! I liked him, but there was not much there besides the kisses. There was no passion. I got nothing from that relationship and I had him expect feelings that don't really exist. I love you, Draco. I care for Harry, but I love you."

"So… this is for real this time?"

"It's for real. This time, I am not taking it back. I was just… I was just too scared to admit it. I was too scared of how Harry would react. I was too scared of how my housemates would react. I was scared of how you would react."

"You are scared about how I would react? You already know how I feel for you."

"I do. But it scares me to think of what others might do when they find out a Gryffindor and a Slytherin, a pureblood and a Mudblood have feelings for each other."

"Don't call yourself that, Hermione. I made you think that. It was my fault. Everything that hurt you and will hurt you was and is going to be my fault! I treated you like dirt then and make you feel like scum. I try to undo my mistakes and I make you feel worse. Stay away from me, Hermione!"

He got up looked down at his feet.

"I am poison! Everyone around me is poisoned and slowly dying from it! My father is rotting in Azkaban, my mother is at home depressed as all hell for losing him… and there's you! You're every being is falling apart right in front of my eyes. I made Harry and everyone else detest you."

"It was not your fault, Draco."

"I am poison, Hermione! A jinx! If you value life, stay away from me! I care for you too much that I could not bear to see suffer like this. I would rather be as far away from you as possible knowing you are in good hands."

"No Draco," she said. Hermione held his face in his palms and looked directly into his grey eyes. He then touched the back of her hands lightly. "I _am _in good hands. Yours."

He placed his hands on her cheek before moving her hair away from his face and pulling her close.

"I can't believe that I have you in my arms and you are not resisting my hug?"

"Yes."

"Then this is the only reason why my life is worth saving."

Draco pulled her in for another fortunate kiss before leading her by the bed. Without pulling away from the kiss, Hermione managed to kick off her shoes while he pulled off the top layers of the sheets on his bed. He then carried her and placed her on top of his bed before kneeling by her feet to take off her shoes. At the same time, kicking his off. He pulled off his socks as his kisses forced Hermione down on the bed. She pulled herself to the middle of his bed as he himself slithered right on top of her.

"I love you, Hermione."

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

Originally, there are twelve chapters to this fanfic. But the chapter that is in between this and the next (the last chapter in this story), I am NOT allowed to post here in because of it's adult ratings (It's NC-17). If you would like to read it, you have to email me for a link.

Don't worry, it's not a critical chapter or anything like that. Just an added bonus to you older folks out there.

**Please review!!!**


	11. Chapter 11 The Morning After

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and not copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Disclaimer in Layman's Terms**: Harry Potter, the characters and the plot do NOT belong to me. Just this fanfic, and the original characters mentioned in it. Thank you.**

* * *

**

**On Borrowed Time**

Chapter 11 - The Morning After (Sunday - October 20, 1996)

* * *

When Hermione opened her eyes, the unfamiliar environment around had her worried. But when her brain finally decided to get back to work, she remembered where she was. Her room was usually warmer than Draco's was so she shivered and covered her bare shoulders with his soft silk blanket. She smiled at the sight of Draco sleeping, sprawled on the other side of the bed but still facing her. She continued to watch him as he slept peacefully, being mindful of his heavy breathing.

She slowly moved closer to him and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. He heaved a loud sigh before opening his eyes. Draco gave her a peck on the lip and moved the hair away from her face.

"Good morning."

"Good morning." She gave him a sweet smile as she touched his arm.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Very well. The best I've slept for years."

"So did I."

Hermione giggled as Draco's stomach growled loudly.

"I should have eaten lunch," he said touching his abs. "I was too nervous about the game."

"Nervous? Ha! And it didn't even start."

"Blame your boyfriend for that, not me."

"Ex-boyfriend, Draco."

"We had just been together for a day and you are calling me your ex?"

Hermione lightly punched his shoulder and said, "I meant Harry, stupid."

"So, what am I now?"

"Whatever you want it to be."

"Am I your boyfriend now?"

"Definitely."

Draco's stomach growled yet again and that made him sit up.

"Can we go downstairs and have dinner?"

"I suppose."

"So, are we ready to tell the world about us?"

"No."

"No?" he asked nervously. "Are you saying you want us to keep this secret?"

"I am not ready to tell the world. I am ready to tell the school though."

Draco a sigh of relief escaped from his chest yet again

"Let's get dressed."

"Well, I was thinking that I should change into something else besides my uniform. And have a shower maybe."

"Alright. I will see you by the staircase the Great Hall entrance."

"That's fine."

They straightened themselves up in silence, but when she reached for her shoes, he ran towards her and grabbed her shoes before she was able to reach for them. He kneeled by her feet and place her feet in. Once they were both in, he buckled her shoes before tickling her knee.

"Thanks... But stop tickling me!" she giggled before suddenly keeling over to lean on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I think I just got a whiplash or something."

"It's just a sudden movement thing. Happens to me whenever I fly too fast and not see a Bludger aimed right at me. Are you sure you are alright?"

"Yeah. I am fine. I'll see you in a few minutes, alright?"

"I will see you."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking out as quickly as she could. She took heed as she opened the door of his room, shielding her face for any potential onlookers. She felt very much relieved that there were no Slytherins in the common room for she still felt a little nervous walking around uncharted territory. She was a Gryffindor after all.

She jumped out the portrait hole and hurriedly headed up the staircases that led to the first floor. No one greeted her or even made eye contact with her as she ran up the stairs that led to the Gryffindor Tower. Halfway up, she felt out of breath and was feeling a bit light-headed. She shook of the feeling as she continued to climb up. But when she reached the fourth floor landing, everything around her started to dim and right then and there, she blacked out.

"Ron, I think she's waking up. Hermione? Hermione?" said a familiar voice by her bedside.

Even with her eyes half-dazed, she knew that a pair hands held hers, squeezing it lightly.

"Hermione, please wake up."

"Harry?"

Confused, she asked as she slowly tried to sit up, "What happened to me?"

"Apparently," said Ron as he and Harry assisted her, "you fainted not far from the Portrait Hole. You were lucky Harry found you."

"I fainted?"

"I don't know why you," continued Harry. "I just saw you on the floor, all pale and your breathing was irregular. You scared me. I am sorry."

"It wasn't your fault, Harry"

"After the game… well, the game _then _the fight, right after Madame Pomfrey let me go and I went ballistic on you, I sat in my room and thought for hours of the things why you hated me and why you have a reason to. First of all, I was completely insensitive. You were the one doing all the affection. Love is not a one-way thing and I should have known that. Then I kept secrets from you and refused to confide in you… and that I only told you after you confronted me with it. I was so stupid. I should have volunteered to tell you."

"Harry"

"And then I should have let you explain. It was not your fault that he was flirting with you. I should have listened to your explanation about the kiss. I wish I did not blow up on you like that. I should have believed you, Hermione, forgive me. I should not have been jealous. We should have talked about it before I let my jealousy get in the way. I should have cared more about how you feel too. I should not be telling you who to be friends with. I should never have blown up on you like that. And I know that you just confided with Draco because you needed someone to talk to and Ron isn't much of a listener."

"HEY!" argued Ron. "I can listen well enough, thank you very much."

"You didn't want to talk to Ron because he is both our friend and it would not be fair to him," continued Harry. That is the only reason why, right? I mean, there is nothing between you, right?"

"Harry, I"

"Hermione, it all my fault. I am so sorry for making you upset like that."

"No, Harry"

Harry pulled her in a tight hug and then started to rub her back.

"I stand to my word, Hermione. No matter how you hurt me, I still love you. You had me worried sick last night, Hermione. When I came to your room to apologize and you were not there, I thought you were crying somewhere else so I searched everywhere for you . I tried looking for you at the usual places but you were nowhere to be found. Where were you?"

"I…" she stuttered. "I… I was"

"Don't tell me you fell asleep in the library," interrupted Ron.

"I… I actually fell asleep at… I"

Hermione's heart was racing as her throat started to constrict. She did not know how to tell them that she was with Draco… and that she had done something else with Draco.

"Yeah, Ron," she said finally as her conscience started to pound her mind. "Yeah, I feel asleep in the library."

"One second," Harry asked suspiciously, as he let go of her hand and started to stand up. "You said you fell asleep in the library?"

"Yes, Harry," she answered nervously. "Why do you ask?"

"The library was the last place I looked for you even though I know you are always there. No one else was there last night except for the Ravenclaws. And I watched Madame Pomfrey close the library for the night."

"You might have missed me then."

"Oh, that's reasonable since the library _is _huge." However, Harry did not sound reassured at all. "Where did Draco take you?"

"Huh?"

"Right after I yelled at you at the infirmary, you were waiting for him. No one saw you ever since. Where did he take you?"

"What?"

"Where did Draco take you?"

"Nowhere. I yelled at him and I stayed in the library."

Harry smiled and gave a loud derisive laugh as he turned away from them. He continued to chuckle as he looked out the infirmary window.

"Third time is the charm, isn't it Hermione?"

"What are you talking about?"

That was when he turned around and gave her the same livid look as he did right after the Quidditch game.

"You are lying again," he whispered, his voice cracking.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I did fall asleep in the library"

"You've lied to me three major times!"

"Harry"

"I was planning to let that kiss pass because I love you and maybe you were caught up with the moment that you just kissed back. That, I could stand to see you do. But I could not stand you lying to me."

"Listen to me!"

"No, Hermione!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. "You are lying through your teeth and it is so obvious! I cannot believe… I cannot actually believe I actually thought of apologizing to you and wanting you back! I mean, what was I thinking? I must have been… I am insane!"

"Why do you care about where I am or who I have been with anyway? And I thought we were through!"

"We were!"

"Then you have no right to treat me like I am your property anymore!"

"I never treated you like… like property."

"Never? NEVER? Harry, you tell me what to do, you tell me who I can be friends with… or not be friends with."

"It only applies to one specific person."

"And you pretty much wanted to me to give up everything I do to please you."

"I do not!"

"And there is no passion between us. There is no spark between us! You don't love me."

"I do."

"No. You _care _for me. You love me as a friend, like how I love Ron. You only love me as a friend. And that's how I feel about you too."

"I do love you, Hermione! I love you as a boyfriend loves a girlfriend."

"That's just it! Wake up, Harry! We are no longer a couple. I want to be the girlfriend of someone who really does care for me. I love Draco. I want to be with Draco, not you."

She finally said it and she was just as shocked as Harry and Ron.

Harry was breathing with difficulty now, constantly gulping as to prevent his throat from running dry. He was biting his bottom lip as he tried not to look at her directly.

"Are you serious, Hermione? Draco? Draco Malfoy?"

"Hermione!" shouted Draco from the infirmary entrance. He rushed towards her, not caring for the other people in the room and hugged her tightly. "I just heard. Are you alright? I was so worried. When one of the Gryffindors told me that you are in the infirmary, I ran here as fast as I could." he then pulled something out from his pocket. "And you left your tie in my room last night"

"Hello, Malfoy," snarl Harry as Hermione closed her eyes and clenched her teeth.

"Hermione, I…"

Harry walked angrily towards Draco, but inches away he stopped. He gave both them the deadliest glances she has ever seen him give anyone before stomping out of the room.

"I will guess that you told them, Hermione," asked Draco. "And he's not taking this lying down, is he?"

"Just stay here. I have to talk to him."

"No, we'll do this together."

Hand in hand, they chased after Harry.

But before they could even reach him, Harry turned around, making them stop dead on their tracks.

"I think I knew that you loved him the second he moved in for that kiss in the hallway!" He shouted. "I mean, I should have just let you go then and there. I mean, if I loved you, I should have let you go. If you love me back, you will run back to me, right?"

"Harry," she answered. "I am sorry you had to go through all this. I didn't mean for you to be hurt in anyway or for you to find out this way."

"I should have been prescient about it, you know. I should have known it was puppy love. If I weren't too busy thinking about myself, I should have been able to see that there was nothing between us."

"Harry."

"Say no more, Hermione. I think I should be adult enough to be able to let you go. If you think he deserves you, then he deserves you more than me. It's your heart, not mine, to give away."

"Thank you."

Harry then turned to Malfoy, punching his fist on his palm. "Treat her well, Malfoy."

"I will treat her like a queen."

"I should have done that."

"Will you still be my friend, Harry?" she asked weakly.

"Maybe my heart will heal completely one of these days. In due time, maybe we can still be friends… if Malfoy does not mind that, of course."

"I wouldn't."

"Thanks. But I swear to everything that I hold dear in my life, I will kill you with my bare arms if I ever hear you mistreating her in any way at all.

"You don't have to do that. I assure you."

"That's good to know. Well, fare thee well, Hermione. I hope you are happy now." He gave weak smile before turning his back on them and leaving.

Draco placed his arm around her shoulder before letting out a huge sigh of relief.

"That turned out better than I thought."

"It surely did. And I am so relieved it did."

Draco hugged her from behind, before whispering in her ear.

"What will happen now that we are to live happily ever after?"

"I don't know," she said as she leaned her cheek by his chin. "_Que sera, sera_. What will happen, will happen."

"And we have no control over that."

"But we will get through with it, won't we."

"We will."

"We won't regret anything."

"We won't."

"Are you regretting anything?"

"Yes."

"Tell me. What is it that you regret?"

"I regret not borrowing time soon enough."

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTES: **

So, what do you guys think? You like it? Detest it? REVIEW!

If you like it,REVIEW! I would like to know if people would actually try to read a sequel to it because I would not want to waste my time if people think the story is crap. Got other fanfics to write, bunnies to slay, you know? Anyways, peace everyone. I hope you had as much fun reading it as I had writing it.


End file.
